Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by ML Roehrs
Summary: Susan Boatwright is just seventeen in 1960 and graduated high school early. Her father just got out of the army, where he was stationed in Germany with Elvis Presley. Susan meets him when he returns with her father on the train. One day she goes with her sister Mary, to Graceland's gates, and their paths cross again.


**Susan Ellen and Mary Ellen Boatwright were sisters four years apart, who shared the middle name because their mother's first name was Ellen. Susan was seventeen and fresh out of high school when her father was returning home from the army. This had been his last stint in the military and he was now going to be honorably discharged. Daddy was in his forties now, and had received a purple heart in World War 2. He was a real hero. **

**Ellen spent the next hour fixing up the girls hair and applying light makeup on their faces. Susan's hair had always been red, curly and bushy, and was forced to take a wire brush to her thick mane. **

"**You get this from your daddy. You need to quit being lazy and take care of it or I'm gonna take the clippers to your head." Ellen warned her, yanking and pulling through all the knots.**

"**It's too long, Mama, I need a trim." It was long indeed, the ends of her hair now reached the area right above her buttocks. Ellen struggled with it a few more moments and then gave up completely to fuss over Mary. **

**Mary had always looked like a little porcelain doll with her pasty white skin and strawberry blonde hair. As long as Susan stayed out of the sun, her skin wouldn't freckle, but living in Memphis Tennessee meant the sun was usually always shining.**

"**Daddy hasn't seen you girls in three years, you want to look your best, and Susan, don't slouch. Mary, quit wrinkling your forehead, it'll crease." Ellen scolded. Susan patted her powder blue dress and patted the bottom of her chin length blonde hair. Her cheeks were read with self applied blush, and she was wearing mascara that made her green eyes look ten times their usual size. **

"**Are we ready then?" Ellen asked. Susan nodded and looked outside to judge the weather, it looked as though it might be a bit chilly, so she went into the bedroom she shared with Mary and put a light jacket over her party dress. It was the nicest thing she owned and was also Mama approved beforehand. **

**Susan followed Mary and Ellen into the car and watched her mother speed down the street. Her mother was usually very strict when it came to the rules of the road, but her anxiousness to see Daddy came over her and she seemed more tense than usual. The fact that they had hit traffic seemed to cause her anxiety to increase quite a bit. Susan could hear her mumble curse words under her breath as she honked her horn at other cars.**

"**What's the damn hold up?" Mama said turning on the radio.**

"**Probably other military families." Susan replied, looking casually out the window at an old lady pushing a baby buggy. **

"**...Crowds are gathering as Elvis Presley returns to Memphis after being drafted into the army. No news on his take on Rock n' Roll as of yet." The radio personality said.**

"**Elvis Presley stops back in town and the whole world has to stop with him." Mama said turning off the radio. She continued to huff and puff as they slowly made their way through all of the traffic. **

"**I betcha that means Elvis is where Daddy is," Mary said excitedly and adding, "I betcha we catch a glimpse of him."**

"**God forbid," Mama said shortly.**

"**That's alright, Mama, That's alright-" Susan sang sarcastically.**

"**Ha-Ha." Mama replied. Mary looked at Susan and chuckled. **

**They finally did make it through all of the cars and parked at the train station. Susan didn't think that she had ever seen that many people in one place before. She grabbed hand with Mary and Mama as they made their way through the crowds of people. **

**There Daddy stood, handsome in his military uniform looking around casually to see if he recognized anyone. To Susan's surprise, there also stood Elvis Presley. People were crowding around them, and women were screaming. Elvis just stood there calmly, signing pieces of paper, napkins and handkerchiefs. Mama gripped Susan's hand harder and pushed her way through the adoring fans. **

"**James!" Mama exclaimed, letting go of Susan's hand and threw her arms around Daddy's neck. He kissed her and beckoned Susan and Mary closer.**

"**By golly! Who is this pretty little thing you brought with ya'? It sure can't be my Sue Ellen." He said holding out an arm and giving her a side hug. Susan sank into his large and warm hug and a button pressed cold against her face.**

"**Hi, Daddy." Susan grinned. He released her and turned to Mary.**

"**And who's this baby doll. I know that ain't my Mary." He grinned. He hugged all three of them. He was balder than Susan had remembered, and skinnier too, but his smile and voice was exactly the same as she had remembered it. Daddy looked back over at Elvis who was still crowded by girls Susan's age. **

"**Hey Presley. I got a fan over here I'd like you to meet. You remember me tellin' you about my Susan, right?" Daddy said. Susan's face felt hot and she knew that her face had gone bright red and that Elvis would see it as well.**

"**Howdy there, Susan. Would you like me to sign something for ya." Elvis said loudly over the shouting fans. Elvis patted Mary on her head while Daddy rummaged around in his pocket and found a notebook and handed it to Elvis. His lip curled into his signature smile. He scribbled on to a piece of paper, reached over a few women's heads, and handed the notebook to Susan. It read **"**To My Sue Ellen, Love, ****Elvis Presley." ****If Susan hadn't flushed red before, she must of been blushing scarlet. Mama pursed her lips.**

"**Are we ready to go home now?" She asked putting her arms around both girls. Daddy nodded yes, shook Elvis' hand and they set off towards the car through the crowd of people. **

"**You know, Elvis thinks you're pretty, Susan." Daddy said putting an arm around her.**

"**Oh Daddy, he wouldn't look twice at me. Look at all those pretty girls dying to just get close enough to him." Susan replied looking at her notepad. Mama nodded at Susan and patted her into the car.**

"**Not true, he's hung around lots of ordinary girls, and if I may say so myself, I don't find either one of my girls ordinary by any means." Daddy said turning on the car.**

"**You're right on that." Mama replied. Daddy reached behind him and took the notebook out of Susan's hand.**

"**My, my, my, he sure does think you're special." Daddy chuckled, handing her notebook back to her.**

"**Not fair." Mary sniffed. **

"**What ain't, baby?" Mama asked.**

"**He didn't even look twice at me, or offer me an autograph. He just patted me on the head." She replied, crossing her arms and looking out the window.**

"**Oh, Mary. Susan's older and you're just thirteen. I'm sorry we didn't get you one." Daddy said. **

"**Here, Mary. You can have this, just take care of it." Susan said handing her the notebook.**

"**I don't want something that says SUSAN on it."**

**Susan shrugged and glimpsed out of the window. They were almost home now. She had her Daddy back, and got to meet Elvis Presley. The day couldn't have had a better ending.**


End file.
